hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Pacific hurricane season (Olo72)
The 2019 Pacific hurricane season was a very active Pacific hurricane season, featuring twentyone named storms, 14 hurricanes, and 8 major hurricanes, though .The season officially started on May 15 in the eastern Pacific, and on June 1 in the central Pacific; they both ended on November 30. These dates conventionally delimit the period of each year when most tropical cyclones form in the basin. However, the formation of tropical cyclones is possible at any time of the year.The season saw above-average activity in terms of ACE. Seasonal forecasts On May 25, 2019, the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration released its annual forecast, predicting a 90% chance of a near- to above-average season in both the Eastern and Central Pacific basins, with a total of 14–21 named storms, 6–13 hurricanes, and 3–9 major hurricanes.During May 28, the Servicio Meteorológico Nacional (SMN) issued its first forecast for the season, predicting a total of 18 named storms, 10 hurricanes, and 7 major hurricanes to develop. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2016 till:01/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till From:25/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 color:C4 text:"Alvin (C4)" From:30/05/2016 till:07/06/2016 color:C4 text:"Barbara (C4)" From:01/06/2016 till:03/06/2016 color:TD text:"Three-E (TD)" From:12/06/2016 till:16/06/2016 color:C1 text:"Cosme (C1)" From:20/06/2016 till:22/06/2016 color:TS text:"Dalila (TS)" From:25/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 color:C2 text:"Erick (C2)" From:29/06/2016 till:07/07/2016 color:TS text:"Flossie (TS)" From:20/07/2016 till:23/07/2016 color:TS text:"Gil (TS)" Barset:break From:21/07/2016 till:29/07/2016 color:C3 text:"Henriette (C3)" From:02/08/2016 till:04/08/2016 color:TD text:"Ten-E (TD)" From:04/08/2016 till:26/08/2016 color:C5 text:"Ivo (C5)" From:05/08/2016 till:12/08/2016 color:C3 text:"Iona (C3)" From:23/08/2016 till:25/08/2016 color:TS text:"Juliette (TS)" From:23/08/2016 till:29/08/2016 color:TS text:"Kiko (TS)" From:25/08/2016 till:30/08/2016 color:C2 text:"Lorena (C2)" From:10/09/2016 till:15/09/2016 color:C1 text:"Mario (C1)" Barset:break From:21/09/2016 till:24/09/2016 color:TS text:"Narda (TS)" From:28/09/2016 till:02/10/2016 color:C4 text:"Octave (C4)" From:01/10/2016 till:12/10/2016 color:C3 text:"Priscilla (C3)" From:09/10/2016 till:16/10/2016 color:C5 text:"Raymond (C5)" From:26/10/2016 till:28/10/2016 color:C1 text:"Sonia (C1)" From:29/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 color:C4 text:"Tico (SS)" From:01/11/2016 till:03/11/2016 color:C2 text:"Keli (C2)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Storms Hurricane Alvin Hurricane Barbara Tropical Depression Three-E Hurricane Cosme Tropical Storm Dalila Hurricane Erik Tropical Storm Flossie Tropical Storm Gil Hurricane Henriette Tropical Depression Ten-E Hurricane Ivo Hurricane Iona Tropical Storm Juliette Tropical Storm Kiko Hurricane Lorena Hurricane Mario Tropical Storm Narda Hurricane Octave Hurricane Priscilla Hurricane Raymond Hurricane Sonia Subtropical Storm Tico Hurricane Keli Storm naming North Pacific east of 140°W When a tropical depression intensifies into a tropical storm to the north of the Equator between the coastline of the Americas and 140°W, it will be named by the NHC. There are six lists of names which rotate every six years and begin with the letters A—Z used, skipping Q and U, with each name alternating between a male or a female name. The names of significant tropical cyclones are retired from the lists, with a replacement name selected at the next World Meteorological Organization's Hurricane Committee.If all of the names on a list are used, storms are named using the letters of the Greek alphabet.,The name list used this year will be the second one. Names used in 2019 season For storms that form in the Central Pacific Hurricane Center's area of responsibility, encompassing the area between 140 degrees west and the International Date Line, all names are used in a series of four rotating lists.The next four names that will be slated for use in 2019 are shown below. Category:Olo72 Category:Pacific hurricane seasons Category:East Pacific hurricane seasons Category:2019 Pacific hurricane season Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:El Nino years Category:Cyclones Category:Unusual storms Category:2019